An Unexpected Trip
by DinoWriter23
Summary: Two friends find themselves in Narnia where they must warn a young king of danger. Will they be able to save the kingdom from the forces of evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I wrote this fan fiction a while ago to help promote a book a friend wrote called _Beyond the Dead Forest_. If you're interested you should definitely check it out. **

**I don't own Carver, Kat, the Guardian, the Adversary, Reepicheep, Caspian X, Trufflehunter, Glenstorm, or Trumpkin. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
Carter was fishing by the creek that day. He was bored out of his mind because he and his partner Kat couldn't find anything new to explore. They knew the area around their small Texas town like the back of their hands, and nothing new or interesting had shown up.  
"Carter!" Called a familiar voice. Carter turned to see his partner and friend Kat walking to him. She had her red hair done in a ponytail and was dressed in her favorite t-shirt and jeans.  
"Hi Kat." Carter said as he resumed fishing.  
"You don't sound like yourself." Kat noticed as she took a seat beside him.  
"I'm just bored, that's all." Carter said as he reeled in an empty hook.  
"Still thinking of our adventures in Dearth?" Kat asked.  
"I wish something exciting would happen again." Carter explained. "We've explored every inch around our homes for at least five miles several times, and we haven't found anything new."  
"But don't you remember how many times we almost died?" Kat asked.  
"Yeah, but the adventures were worth it." Carter said. "I wish Guard would have need of us again." Guard, or the Guardian, was a being who helped Carter and Kat on their adventures in the past.  
"I can't believe you want to go on another adventure after what the Adversary did to try and stop us!" Kat said. The Adversary was an evil being who tried to kill Carter and Kat many times.  
"Carter!" Carter heard his mom's voice call to him. Carter remembered being told last night that she wanted to take him to visit his grandparents, who lived miles away.  
"I guess you need to get going." Kat said as Carter picked up his fishing stuff and turned to leave. However, his foot bumped against a rock and he fell down.

When Carter came to, he was in a strange forest. He knew that this forest wasn't anywhere near their homes, and seemed to have a lot of pools in it. Looking around, he saw Kat laying not too far away from him.  
"Kat!" He cried out as he hurried over to her. "Kat! Are you all right?"  
Kat stirred and opened her eyes. "Carter, where are we?"  
"I don't know. What happened?" He asked his friend.  
"After you tripped, I tried to see if you were alright, but then I tripped and blacked out." Kat explained as she looked around. "What is this place?"  
"This is the Wood Between the Worlds." A familiar voice said. Carter and Kat turned to see an old man in a white robe standing beside a tree.  
"Guard!" They both cried out as they ran up to him. "It's so good to see you!"  
"I'm glad to see you two as well." The Guardian said. "You two have shown a lot of courage on your last adventures, and now your are needed again."  
"Are we going back to Dearth?" Carter asked.  
"No, because there's another world that needs your help. A boy was recently crowned king and restored the country to its original inhabitants. However, not everyone is pleased with this. They are seeking out the king's enemies and will overthrow the kingdom." The Guardian explained.  
"What are we supposed to do?" Kat asked.  
"You must warn him. If he does not take action, all could be lost." The Guardian said as he led them to an empty hollow in the grass. Before Carter or Kat could say anything, the hollow filled up with water. "This is the way to that world." The Guardian explained.  
"Will you help us like last time?" Kat asked.  
"I will, although it won't be in the same way as in Dearth." The Guardian said.  
"Well Kat, are you ready for another adventure?" Carter as his partner.  
"If you're brave enough, then so am I." Kat said as they jumped into the pool. Immediately they got the feeling like they were on a roller coaster, and saw several bright lights shooting past them. When it stopped, they were on solid ground in the middle of a forest. The trees seemed to be humming a happy tune.  
"Where do you think we are?" Kat asked.  
"I guess there's only one way to find out." Carter said as he started walking off.  
"Carter! We can't just go wandering around the forest! What if we run into a monster?" Kat asked.  
"Well, we won't find out where we are if we stay here. Plus there's a chance that a monster could find us if we don't go wandering around." Carter said. Kat groaned and followed her friend.  
After walking for a few minutes in the forest, they heard the sound of hammers and voices. Following the sound, they soon came to the mouth of a river. On an island not too far away they saw a lot of people working on the ruins of what they thought was a castle. It looked like it might have been majestic at one point, but lost all that over the years. Carter thought they might be trying to restore it.  
"Carter!" Kat suddenly whispered into his ear. "I heard something!"  
"What?" Carter asked.  
"Something in the bushes!"  
"Probably just a squirrel."  
"What if it's not?" Kat asked.  
Carter sighed. "All right, I'll check it out." Carter said as he picked up a stick and moved to the bushes. No sooner had he parted them than a large animal jumped out and forced him to the ground. The next thing Carter saw was a rapier pointed at his face, but it was the owner that made his eyes widen. It was a mouse about two feet high and had a circlet around one ear with a red feather attached to it.  
"Answer this quickly, are you friends or foes?" The mouse asked.

"A talking rat? How's that possible?" Carter asked.  
"I am a talking _mouse_!" The warrior said.  
"Sorry, I've never met one before." Carter explained.  
"What is going on out here?" A voice said as a person close to Carter's age approached. He had blond hair and a friendly personality.  
"Your Highness!" The mouse said as he stood at attention. "I found these two lurking about here, and was trying to find out what their business was."  
"Reepicheep, they're friends." The boy said as he came over. "Aslan told me in a dream last night that he would be sending a pair of kids from the world of the Kings and Queens of old to Narnia."  
"If I may ask, Sire, why?" Asked Reepicheep.  
"He said that they'd be able to explain." The boy replied.  
"It's because your kingdom is in danger." Carter said as he got up.  
"Danger? From who?" The boy asked.  
"People who don't want the kingdom to return to its original inhabitants." Kat said.  
"We must discuss this in my tent." The boy said. "Reepicheep, send for Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and Glenstorm. Tell them that I must speak with them immediately."  
"At once sire." Reepicheep said as he hurried off.  
"Come with me to my tent." The boy said. Carter and Kat followed the boy into a crowd of creatures who were working on the ruins they saw. They saw bull-headed minotaurs, goat faced satyrs, and creatures with the upper bodies of men, but the legs of goats (they learned that these were called fauns). There were also a great deal of dwarfs and many talking animals, from leopards to tigers and wolves and deer and bears and many more. The tent of their new friend was one where things could be discussed in private if necessary, with a thick canvas that made eavesdropping hard to do.  
"Feel free to have a seat." The king said as he motioned to some chairs.  
"Thank you." Carter and Kat said as they sat down.  
"I'm sorry, but I haven't asked for your names yet." The boy realized.  
"I'm Carter, and this is my partner Kat." Carter introduced themselves.  
"And I'm Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands." Caspian introduced himself.  
At that moment, Reepicheep returned with a group of people. One was a badger with a kind face (the Partners learned later that this was Trufflehunter), a dwarf with a red beard (Trumpkin), a short old man with a silver beard (Dr. Cornelius), and a centaur with a white horse body (Glenstorm). After everyone was introduced, Caspian turned to the partners and said "So what exactly is the danger that we're in?"

* * *

**And there you have it. I apologize if there's any bad grammar. I wrote this a really long time ago. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, we were told by our friend the Guardian-" Carter began to explain.  
"Who?" Trumpkin the Dwarf interrupted.  
"A friend of ours." Kat explained.  
"The Guardian told us that there are people who are not happy with your reign. He said that they are seeking your enemies and are plotting to overthrow your kingdom." Carter continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.  
"Did this Guardian say when this would occur?" Caspian asked.  
"No, but he did say that if you don't take action soon, everything could be lost." Kat said.  
"I admit I have never heard of the Guardian, but he sounds like he's a friend to Aslan." Trufflehunter the Badger said. "If Aslan told you, Sire, that two children from the same world as the Kings and Queens of old would come to help, I say we should heed their warning."  
"As do I, Your Highness." Glenstorm the Centaur said.  
"I do not understand. If trouble like this was to come, why didn't Aslan take care of it before it happened?" Trumpkin asked.  
"Everyone must be free to choose their own path. Aslan does not force anyone to do that which they have no desire to do." Trumpkin said.  
"It wouldn't be very honorable if he did." Reepicheep added.  
"Maybe you should think less of honor." Trumpkin grumbled.  
"Enough." Caspian said. "If Aslan has sent warning of danger, I will not ignore it. Glenstorm, take Trumpkin, the Bulgy Bears, some of the wolves, and anyone else who is willing to go with you. Search the villages and towns for signs of trouble."  
"Yes, Your Highness." Glenstorm said as he and Trumpkin departed.  
"I'm willing to go, Sire." Reepicheep said.  
"I need you here, Reepicheep." Caspian said. "I want you and Trufflehunter to watch our new friends."  
"Of course, Sire." Reepicheep said.  
"I will do as you ask of me, my king." Trufflehunter said.

* * *

Later that evening, Carter and Kat were lying in their tent with Trufflehunter and Reepicheep standing watch outside. They had been given some new clothes to better blend in with the Narnian world, although Carter's blond hair and Kat's red hair stood out. They were grateful for Caspian's generosity.  
At dinner Caspian told them the story of how he became king of Narnia. It started when he learned that Doctor Cornelius was a half-Dwarf and was secretly teaching him tales of Old Narnia when it was forbidden by his uncle King Miraz. When his aunt Queen Prunaprismia gave birth to a son, Doctor Cornelius helped Caspian escape before King Miraz could murder him so his son would be the heir to the throne. Caspian had been on his way to Archenland to the south when he was knocked off his horse by a tree and rescued by Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and a Dwarf named Nikabrik.  
Caspian learned that the Narnians still lived, but Miraz also found out and became determined to wipe them out. Using the magic of a horn owned by Queen Susan, the Kings and Queens of old came with Aslan to overthrow Miraz and restored Narnia to the Narnians. The story fascinated both Carter and Kat, and they learned that Caspian was working on restoring all of Narnia to the way it was before the Telmarines invaded.  
"Is everything alright?" Reepicheep asked.  
"We're fine. Just trying to get some rest." Carter said.  
"You sound as if there's a question on your mind. What is it?" Trufflehunter asked.  
"Well, I was wondering if I could be told a little more about Aslan." Carter admitted.  
"Of course. Aslan is the protector of Narnia. The tales all tell of how he helped found Narnia, overthrew the White Witch's hundred-year winter, and established the Golden Age of Narnia." Trufflehunter said. "All the kings and queens of Narnia reign under him, and he will help if the need is great."  
"But what is he?" Carter asked.  
"Aslan is the great Lion." Reepicheep answered.  
"Aslan is a Lion?" Kat asked, a little worried.  
"Yes, but don't worry. He is good, but just. Whatever you do, don't make him angry. He isn't a tame lion after all." Trufflehunter said. "Now you two should get some sleep. We probably have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

Carter wasn't sure how long he had been asleep when he woke up, but it only felt like a few hours. The tent felt chillier than it should have, but Carter couldn't figure out why. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he looked over at Kat's cot to see if she was still asleep. Horror filled him as he saw that her cot was empty! Carter jumped up and looked around the tent to see if there was any evidence as to who could have done this, but the only sign of an intrusion was a tear in the back of the tent. Never had Carter been more scared in his life than when he realized that Kat had been kidnapped.

The flap of the tent opened to show Reepicheep and Trufflehunter standing there with a torch in Trufflehunter's paw. Reepicheep looked around the tent and then to the back where Carter stood looking out into the darkness. As soon as he realized what happened, he drew his rapier and stared into the night as if preparing to face a foe.  
"By the Lion's Mane, I swear that I will do what I can to track down the villains who did this deed." Reepicheep vowed.  
"Reep, you must tell the king what has happened." Trufflehunter said. Reepicheep nodded, knowing that the time for swords would have to wait. Sheathing his rapier, Reepicheep scurried out of the tent. Trufflehunter walked up to Carter and looked at him with compassion in his eyes. He knew what it was like to lose a friend, because during the War of Deliverance, one of his friends tried to betray them by bringing back one of Narnia's most hated beings. Trumpkin, along with High King Peter and King Edmund, had stopped him, but at the cost of Nikabrik's life. Although he knew that Nikabrik had made his choice, that didn't ease the sadness the Badger had in his heart that now Nikabrik would be reaping the punishment of his choice.  
"Do not lose faith, Son of Adam." Trufflehunter said. "Aslan will provide a way for us to get your friend back."  
It was then that the tent flap opened again, and Caspian stood there with Trumpkin, Reepicheep, and Doctor Cornelius.  
"Carter, I do not know how this could have happened, but at first light, I will send out search parties to look for your friend." Caspian promised.  
"I should've woken up sooner." Carter said. "Then Kat would still be here."  
"This was something none of us were prepared for." Doctor Cornelius said. "Never in the history of Narnia did anyone seek to commit such a crime at Cair Paravel."  
"Apparently they decided to change that." Trumpkin said. "Sire, I request that I be among the parties to search for the Daughter of Eve."

"As do I." Reepicheep said.

"I want to join the search too." Carter decided.

* * *

The next morning, Caspian had organized many groups to go out and search for Kat. One group would check the area around Miraz's castle, while another would check near Lantern Waste, and so many groups were assigned to various places in Narnia to search for the culprits of this crime.  
Carter was waiting for his group when Reepicheep walked up to him with another mouse. This mouse had a lighter shade to his fur than Reepicheep, and didn't have a feather like Reepicheep. He did carry a rapier and seemed very eager to help.  
"Who is this?" Caspian asked as he walked over.  
"Sire, I request that Carter be joined by Theekisheeb. He is one of my best mice and my equal with the blade." Reepicheep said.  
"I was hoping to find a Mouse for him." Caspian said. To Carter, he explained, "The Mice are some of Narnia's most valiant warriors. Their ancestors freed Aslan from the Stone Table. It would be good if you were to have one with you."  
Carter thought for a moment before answering, "I would consider it an honor to work with Theekisheeb."  
Smiling, Caspian said, "Good, now I want you to meet the rest of your companions." Caspian said as he brought over three more members. One was a Tiger named Stripesneak, who was good at sneaking around without getting spotted (or striped as Tigers saw it). Before the War of Deliverance, he had been able to sneak into Telmarine camps and steal weapons for Narnians to train with.  
The second member was a Wolf named Selena who had been part of the Second Battle of Beruna. She was an excellent planner whose strategy had never failed her. Before the War of Deliverance she had been an important member of her pack.  
The last member of the group took Carter's breath away, as seeing a Minotaur usually does. He had rich brown fur and wielded a mace like someone would their favorite baseball bat. His name was Brutus, and he had been a formidable warrior among his people. His loyalty was unquestionable and his might worthy of being the last partner.  
Carter felt hope return to him as he looked at his new companions. Now he was sure they had a chance of finding Kat and rescuing her. Caspian must've noticed because he said "I take it your are pleased with your new companions."  
"Yeah!" Carter said.  
"Then you might like this gift I have for you." Caspian said as he held up a sword. "This was the sword I took when I started my adventures. It has served me well, and I hope it will do the same for you."  
Carter had never taken a sword before, except when he and Kat found one in Omagora, but they lost it soon afterwards. The idea of using a sword on this journey excited him.  
"There's something else too." Caspian said as he held up a horn made of ivory. "This is the horn of Queen Susan. It allowed me to call together the Narnians and the Kings and Queens of Old to help me. I hope that it will help you on your journey."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**Kat was in a very bad mood. She had been so tired that night she had gone to sleep in her Narnian clothes, which were quite comfortable to sleep in. When she had woken up to find something in the tent, she naturally started to scream. However the intruder clamped its hand over her mouth, and the stench that came from it had been so terrible she passed out from it. She had awoken the next morning to find herself being carried between two things that almost gave her a heart attack.  
One of the creatures resembled a brawny person, except it had huge teeth sticking out of its mouth. The way the hands gripped her arms made her wonder if this is what had intruded on her and Carter last night. The other was something far uglier. It resembled an old woman with gray hair, except when it turned around, because then Kat could see that her face was so ugly and deformed it no longer resembled a human face. One eye was larger than the other. The rest Kat couldn't describe because she was so hideous.  
"She's awake." The Hag told the Ogre (for that was what these two creatures were).  
"Should I render her unconscious again?" The Ogre asked.  
"Nay. She has nowhere to run. She can't outrun an Ogre like you, and my magic will keep her from finding help anywhere." The Hag cackled (which sounded like she was about to croak to Kat).  
"Where are you taking me?" Kat asked.  
"Silence. You will find out soon enough." The Hag said in a voice that made Kat worry.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent crossing the country of Narnia. Even though they were hurrying across it Kat would've enjoyed the green forests and meadows, and the mountain slopes that made up Narnia. Of course being kidnapped by two monsters took the pleasure out of enjoying the scenery. Only twice did they stop to rest, and that was only for about thirty minutes each. It appeared that the Hag was using magic to make herself able to run so far and hard while the endeavor seemed too easy on the Ogre. Each time they stopped the Hag took out some food to give Kat, but she refused to eat. Kat remembered how once you took some stuff, you would crave more of it, and she was determined not to eat anything these two fiends had to offer.  
"Come on, dearie. You must be hungry by now." The Hag said as they stopped for the second time that day, which was when the sun was going down.  
"I'm not hungry." Kat insisted.  
"Liar. I know Humans get hungry by this time of day." The Ogre said.  
"I don't feel like eating right now." Kat insisted.  
"When we're through with this journey, you'll feel like eating something!" The Hag threatened as she pocketed the food again.

When the Hag and Ogre resumed the journey, they did not stop even to sleep when the sun went down. Kat was now carried on the back of the Ogre. The Hag was right when she said that the Ogre could outrun her, because Kat tried to run away that afternoon when the Hag and Ogre were busy talking, but hadn't even gotten to the trees before she found herself slung over the shoulders of the Ogre. The Ogre warned her that if she tried to run away again, he would bite off her feet. Kat did not try to run away after that.  
The Hag again tried to give her the strange food again, which Kat refused again. The persistence of the Hag made Kat sure that something wasn't right with it, and made her determined to eat none of it. The Hag threatened to turn her into a frog the next time she refused, but Kat didn't think that she would do that. There had to be a reason why they hadn't killed her yet.

* * *

Kat couldn't remember falling asleep, but woke up to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She was still on the back of the Ogre, who was still running with the Hag. They had entered what appeared to be an extremely rocky land with mountains so high Kat thought they were holding up the sky. The Hag and Ogre stopped here, letting Kat down, but keeping a firm grip on her.  
"Soon you will wish that you had eaten what I had offered you." The Hag sneered at her. Before Kat could reply, she felt the ground vibrate as if something large was continually hitting it. When she saw what was causing the feeling, she gasped. What was coming towards them was Giants!  
Now you may know that Narnian Giants are some of the best allies around, even if they are a bit slow, but these weren't Narnian Giants. These were wild and ferocious Giants, brutes that fit the stories we tell of them in our world. Kat couldn't help but feel afraid in their presence.  
"We've captured a Daughter of Eve for our plan." The Hag told the Giants, getting a grin from all of them. The Giants turned and began to walk away, but instead of waiting for them to leave, the Ogre and Hag followed them, with Kat marching in front of them.  
The Giants led them to a mountain that made Kat worry just as much as she had when they fought the wolves in the Iron Forest. This mountain had thirteen different peaks, with the last being the tallest of them all. It was completely white, but not the beautiful white of the clouds or fallen snow. It was as white as terror itself.  
The Giants they followed wandered off somewhere (apparently they were patrols). They passed two Giants guarding an entrance into this horrible mountain. Kat did not want to go in, but a shove from the Ogre made her go in. The feeling she had was similar to when she entered a haunted house at a carnival with her friends several years ago. She had been so scared that she never went into another haunted attraction again.  
When they entered a large room, Kat was sickened by what she saw. Many creatures similar to those she saw at Cair Paravel were working on clearing out rubble and restoring statues, except this wasn't happy work. Several Centaurs were strapped like horses or mules, and were being insulted and mocked by spectators. Fauns and Satyrs were chained together and working on clearing a collapsed tunnel while many Minotaurs were being forced to make cruel looking weapons.  
A cry to the side made Kat see something that she would rather forget. One of the creatures that served as a taskmaster looked like a person, except he held his hands in a style similar to a Praying Mantis. When he lashed out at a Bear who was struggling to move a rock, Kat realized with horror that what she thought had been hands and arms were really whips!  
"I see you've noticed the Head Taskmaster at work." The Hag said, chuckling evilly. "Cruels were always the best for such work. And to think that those in Narnia believe that they're extinct."  
"It's always good entertainment to see them torment slaves." The Ogre said, grinning to show his monstrous teeth.  
"Come now. You have a meeting to attend, Daughter of Eve."

* * *

Kat was led to a throne room that was richly furnished. Colored tapestries hung in the room while a diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling. However, the walls were decorated with murals depicting horrible things that will not be described here. Despite the light, Kat felt that she was in an extremely dark place.  
The figure sitting on the only throne in the room was someone Kat disliked as soon as she saw her. The girl looked only to be a few years older than Kat, in her early twenties at the latest. She had caucasian skin, but her hair had lost all color. A black crown sat on her head, but gave Kat the impression that she had horns. The expression on her face was that of someone who enjoyed persecuting the innocent and the helpless, and waged wars for the sake of it. She sat like she were some sort of queen.  
"We have found the Daughter of Eve like you said we would." The Hag said as she and the Ogre bowed to the queen. Kat knew it was polite to bow to royalty, but inside she knew that this person did not deserve such a title and remained standing.  
"Daughter of Eve, why do you not bow?" The queen asked in a voice that made Kat think of a person who acted nice just so they can hurt people later.  
"Because I do not know who you are." Kat answered, earning a growl from the Ogre.  
"Of course you haven't heard of me. That fool Aslan wouldn't have bothered to warn you ahead of time." Standing up, the girl said, "I am Harnilca, Queen of the North, and soon all of Narnia, Mistress of the Pure Fortress, and former apprentice to Jadis!"  
"Yes, the White Lady taught her well." The Hag said as she stood up. "Would you care to see a bit of her power?"  
"No thank you." Kat said, knowing that she wouldn't have liked what she saw.  
"Well, you can't change the mind of a queen!" The Witch said as she shouted something and a Dragon came out of a mural roaring at them. The Witch said something again and the Dragon vanished into the mural again.  
"Why am I here?" Kat asked.  
"Don't speak to the queen unless she speaks to you!" The Hag shouted as she yanked Kat's hair back.  
"Desist from harming our guest." Harnilca ordered, although Kat felt more like a prisoner. "I received a vision from my former teacher telling me that Aslan would send a Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve to help that idiot Caspian in his time of need. She said that if I abducted you, the Son of Adam would come to your rescue. Now that I have you, all I need to do is wait for him to arrive."  
"And then what?" Kat asked.  
"You'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Carter and his new friends were making their way across Narnia towards the town of Beaversdam. According to Caspian, it had once been the home of the Beavers, but they were now extinct due to the tyranny of the White Witch. Now a great town rested upon the lake where the Beavers used to live.  
While they traveled, Theekisheeb the Mouse taught Carter how to use a sword. They began training with sticks because Theekisheeb wanted Carter to be able to have a good grip before they actually used their swords. It was a long process and Carter collected many bruises. Caspian had not exaggerated when he said the Mice were some of Narnia's best warriors.  
The others did what they could to help Carter get better. Brutus showed Carter how to swing and block, and how to keep an eye on his surroundings. "A warrior must know his surroundings, or he will not be able to use them to his advantage."  
Stripesneak taught Carter when to move in for an attack, and when to let the opponent come to him. He told Carter that when in a fight, you must never lose your patience. "A swordsman who does not wait will be like a Leopard who eats on the ground, vulnerable." He also helped provide the group with food, by hunting deer with Selena. These were not Talking Deer of course, because Carter had learned from Selena that to kill a Talking Beast was murder in Narnia.  
Selena helped Carter to learn about using the night to his advantage. According to the Wolf, a warrior's vision was limited, and most of the time the fear of the night can overcome any training that the opponent might've had. Carter learned how to make the twigs snap as if by the foot of some large creature, which Selena said would put fear into the heart of any warrior.  
Selena also taught Carter the importance of teamwork, or packwork as the Wolves put it. According to Selena, a warrior who works with others is more likely to have success than one who worked alone. Together warriors were capable of overcoming foes like Giants and Dragons than if they were alone. Carter took all their lessons to heart, grateful that he had such good companions to help him search for Kat.

* * *

When Carter first saw the town of Beaversdam, he was impressed with what he saw. The town seemed to be made up of two parts, one on land and the other on the lake. The outer portion of the city encircled the lake with an impressive wall with towers and watch-stations, and the houses all looked like something people would have as a summer home. The inner portion of the city seemed to mainly consist of a market floating on the lake, with a large mansion sitting in the middle of the lake. The place seemed like a location Carter would've loved to go with his dad on a fishing trip.  
"The mansion is the home of Lord Drinian, Duke of Lantern Waste." Stripesneak said. "Everything that happens around here gets to him. If someone's seen Kat, he'll know."  
"But how will we get to talk with him?" Carter asked.  
"I'll take care of that." Stripesneak said with a smile. "My family is actually a pretty important one in Narnia."  
They joined up with some families going into Beaversdam. Some were Human families with wagons and carts who wanted to make a better life here. Others were Satyrs, Dryads, and Talking Beasts who wanted to see the home of the Beavers who helped bring an end to the Hundred Year Winter. Theekisheeb had explained to Carter that although the dam where the Beavers had lived no longer existed, the mansion served as a monument because Lord Drinian had been good to the lake and did not desecrate it like it would've been in our world.  
As soon as they approached the gate to the city, Brutus walked up to a guard who looked as if he'd rather be off-duty at the moment.  
"What do you want?" The guard asked the Minotaur.  
"We need to speak with Lord Drinian on behalf of King Caspian the Tenth." Brutus said.  
"What proof do you have that the King sent you?" The guard asked.  
"Me." Stripesneak said as he walked up. "I am Stripesneak, the only living descendant of Sir Shadepaw, Royal Guard to High King Peter the Magnificent." Stripesneak took something off his neck that had been hidden by his fur. The guard took one look at it and immediately took them seriously.  
"You." He said to one of the guards just inside the gate. "Take them to see Lord Drinian at once." The other guard nodded and motioned for the group to follow him.  
"What did you show him?" Carter asked Stripesneak as they walked through the town.  
"The Royal Insignia of the Golden Age of Narnia." Stripesneak replied. "Long ago, my ancestors helped people escape the wrath of the White Witch. When she finally fell, they helped the descendants of those refugees return to Narnia and worked with the Kings and Queens to make Narnia safe and happy once again. When they disappeared, it was the Tigers that helped keep order in Narnia, and who stood up when the Telmarines invaded."  
"Sounds like your family's been pretty important here." Carter remarked.  
"They were. It is my dream to be just as great as they were."

* * *

The boats to the mansion were bigger than the speedboats Carter saw on TV. They looked big enough to hold double the number of people it held, yet it was still shallow and slick enough to move across the lake just as fast. They were able to avoid hitting the shops that floated on the lake's surface (which had grown considerably since the Golden Age of Narnia).  
The guards which stood at the entrance to the mansion were more suspicious than the one at the gate. Luckily the insignia that Stripesneak wore convinced them and they led the group to see Lord Drinian. This man was how Carter often pictured a medieval lord, with dark hair and a serious expression on his face. However, Carter could see that this man was a good person because no one in the room seemed to resent or fear him. The way they looked at him reminded Carter of students around a fun-loving principal.  
"Lord Drinian, may I present Stripesneak and company, messengers from King Caspian the Tenth." The guard who led them in introduced the group. Lord Drinian nodded in approval and the Guard went his way.  
"Stripesneak, I see the King has been good to you just as in the days of old." Lord Drinian said. "What business have you in my lands?"  
"We are here looking for a Daughter of Eve who was abducted recently. The King has sent out several search parties from Cair Paravel." Stripesneak explained.  
"I see. And who might this girl be?" Lord Drinian asked.  
"Kat, the friend of Carter here." Stripesneak said. At the mention of Carter's name, Drinian's eyes widened as if someone had told him a great secret.  
"You are Carter?" Drinian asked Carter.  
"Yes Sir, I am." Carter said.  
"Then it is as I thought." Drinian said. To everyone else who was present, he said, "Leave us. I must speak with them alone." No one complained or asked why, they all bowed politely and left. As soon as the doors had shut, Drinian proceeded to explain.  
"Last night, I was visited by Aslan in a dream." Drinian said. "He told me that a Daughter of Eve he sent from the same world as my ancestors had been abducted and that her friend would come look for her. He said that they would have to go out of Narnia to find her."  
"Where? To Telmar? Calormene?" Selena asked the Lord.  
Drinian shook his head and replied, "Aslan said that to find your friend, you would have to go to Ettinsmoor, beyond the River Shribble."  
"Ettinsmoor? But that is no safe place for a Narnian, or a Human!" Theekisheeb said.  
"Why not?" Carter asked. When Theekisheeb replied, Carter wished he didn't ask.  
"Ettinsmoor is the land of the Giants."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While both of Narnia's visitors were in impressive buildings at the moment, Kat was not enjoying her stay at the Pure Fortress. After Harnilca had finished meeting with Kat, she had ordered her to be thrown into the dungeon. Kat had been in a dungeon before, when she and Carter had faced off against the Adversary, but this dungeon made that cell seem like a grand hotel suite. She was thrown into a cage that barely had enough room for her to change her position, and was stationed right next to a drip that had formed a puddle at the base of her prison.

Her jailers, which were Talking Rats that had betrayed Narnia, showed how different they were from Reepicheep. They ate most of her food and left few to no scraps, they jeered at her and called her names that are too rude to mention here, and they cheated when sparing with each other. They would trip each other using their tails, they would hit in the belly, and they bit each other. These were just a few of the things they did, but further details might not be good for you.

On Kat's third day as a prisoner, the Rats were being really cruel to her. They hid within the walls of the fortress and poked their swords into the cell. They were not gentle with their weapons, and tried (with success) to get Kat to cry out. Kat, however, was no stranger to pain. During her adventures beyond the Dead Forest, she had gone through many challenges that would've been too hard for some to handle. The physical wounds were nothing to the emotional pain she had gone through, and so did nothing in retaliation.

"Hey, Reddie! Don't look now, but you're turning into a rock!" One of the Rats snapped at her as he poked her in the backside. Kat merely adjusted her position and didn't say a word to the rodent.

"If Aslan truly sent you, then call on that overgrown kitty!" Another Rat sneered at her. Again Kat did nothing. She was not going to give these Rats satisfaction for their treatment. She knew everything would turn out all right in the end.

"She's not gonna do anything." The leader of the Rats said. "Come on, let's eat her lunch and give her the garbage instead." With that, the rats finally left her in peace. Kat's thoughts now turned to her family. Her mother had been divorced from her father for years, and she hadn't seen him since she was a little girl. Her relationship with her mother hadn't been easy, and they argued more times than Kat would like to, but she knew that her mother cared for her deeply, and Kat never wanted to hurt her. Now she must be really worried, with Kat missing and no idea that she was in another world. The thought of her mother living life alone brought tears to her eyes.

"You must be really strong if it takes this long for the tears to come from their insults and torture." A friendly voice said. Kat looked around the room, but didn't see anyone.

"Who said that?" Kat asked.

"I did." The voice replied as the owner peeked out from behind a rock. The voice belonged to an orange cat who looked as if he hadn't eaten for the longest time. His ribs were showing and his legs were so thin it was amazing that he could walk on them. Patches of fur were missing as if he had been in many fights.

"Who are you?" Kat asked the Talking Cat.

"Most of the time, people around her call me Pest, Furball, and Beast. However my former master used to call me Sunrise." Sunrise introduced himself.

"I'm Catherine, but most people call me Kat." Kat introduced herself back.

"Now why would you call yourself Cat when you clearly are Human?" Sunrise asked.

"I like Kat better than Catherine." Kat explained. "You don't mind if I call you Sunrise do you?"

"I'm not too bothered by it." Sunrise said. "How did you get on the bad side of that false queen?"

"She thinks I was sent here with my friend by Aslan."

"And were you?"

"Actually, we were sent by a friend of ours called the Guardian."

"Here Aslan is the greatest guardian anyone could want." Sunrise said. "He recently freed Narnia from the evil of King Miraz."

"How long ago was this?" Kat asked.

"Almost three years ago." Just as Sunrise said that, the door to the dungeons banged open. Sunrise hid behind some rocks just as some Ogres and Cruels led in two animals. One was in a cage similar to the one Kat was in, but the other was held down by some ropes until it was chained to the wall.

"That otta hold ya." One of the Ogres spat at the chained prisoner as he and the rest of the cruel creatures left, allowing Kat a good look at the new inmates. The one who was chained to the wall was the last thing Kat expected: a Unicorn. The Unicorn had a white horse body and horn like she imagined, but instead of horse hoofs it had cloven hooves and a lion's tail.

The other inmate was a Kangaroo. This Talking Animal had bright red fur and a serious expression on its face. A wooden pendant hung around its neck almost like an important heirloom.

"Looks as if we have new company." Sunrise said.

"Finally, a fellow Talkin' Beast." The Kangaroo said in a masculine voice. "What's a bloke like you doin' down here?" Sunrise didn't answer but instead began to wash himself.

"Were you captured too?" Kat asked the Kangaroo.

"Yeah, them blighters snuck up on me in the mi'le of the nigh' and stuffed me into this cage. If I were outta this thing, I'd show them not to mess with ol' Bigfoot!" The Kangaroo said.

"And may I ask who you are?" The unicorn asked Kat.

"She calls herself Kat." Sunrise said as he came out of the rocks. "She was captured when they thought she was sent here by Aslan."

"If Aslan has sent a Daughter of Eve from the other place, then Narnia must be in danger." The unicorn said. "I thought something wasn't right, and sought to find out what. That's how those Ogres were able to capture me."

"I have spied on them in my spare time." Sunrise said. "This Harnilca is one of the last of the apprentices of the White Witch, but she's much more ruthless than her teacher. She does want to rule Narnia, but she also plans to conquer Telmar, Calormene, and the Wild Lands to the West. I've also heard her speak to her lieutenants that once she has control of those lands, she'll wipe out every race that stood up to her master."

"That must be what Carter and I were sent to stop!" Kat realized.

"Is this Carter a friend of yours?" Bigfoot asked.

"Yeah, and he's probably on his way here to try and rescue me." Kat said.

"I hope your friend knows what he's doing." The unicorn said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lord Drinian made it clear that he didn't like the idea of sending Carter into the land of what he considered the most dangerous race in the world, but he could see that Aslan was on the side of this boy, and his friends were some of the best companions a Narnian could have. He gave all of them plenty of food and supplies to last for weeks in the harsh lands of the North. He also gave them some advice on the best route to enter the land of the Giants. First they had to cross the river Shribble, which separated Narnia from Ettinsmoor. Then they had to use the hills and cliffs to hide from anything they saw up there, for there were many dangers in the lands north.

After their last night in Beaversdam, Carter, Theekisheeb, Selena, Stripesneak, and Brutus made their way to the river Shribble. Carter had expected to find a wide river full of rapids and rocks, but the Shribble was actually quite shallow and had plenty of stepping stones for them to walk across. Carter and Theekisheeb took this route while Brutus, Stripesneak, and Selena simply waded across. Almost immediately Carter spotted a gorge, but Stripesneak refused to let him go that way. Brutus explained that gorges were roads for Giants, and their best hope for finding and rescuing Kat was to avoid any encounters with the Giants.

"Giants have a terrible grudge against Narnians." Brutus explained. "Many times in history the Narnians have defeated the Giants in battle, and so Giants kill any Narnian they see. They view the Giants who side with us as traitors. They can hold a grudge for centuries."

"I doubt they know how to let go of a grudge." Selena said. "Giants are basically all brawn, no brain. Many of them don't even know how to talk."

"Should we run into any Giants, the odds are in our favor that we can outsmart the brute." Theekisheeb said.

* * *

After an hour of walking along the cliffs, Carter decided to take a look around at the top and see what lied ahead of them. He climbed a huge rock that reminded him greatly of a head, and gazed at what the land of Ettinsmoor had waiting. All Carter could see was hills, cliffs, and gorges, although if he squinted, he could see what appeared to be a large mountain range that was completely white, unlike the rest of the mountains in Ettinsmoor.

Carter wasn't able to look around for long. Soon, he felt the rock that he was standing on move. Carter turned in time to see a giant hand moving towards him. As Carter jumped off, he realized that what he was standing on was not a rock, but the head of a Giant! He heard the hand hit the head just as he landed on the ground, and cries of outrage came from the Giant. The Giant looked just like other people, except he was so huge he could've used the flagpole at Carter's school as a toothpick.

Running back to his friends, Carter turned and looked to see what the Giant was doing. His heart pounded ten times harder has he saw the Giant was climbing up the cliff. There was a look of outrage on the Giants face. Everyone could tell that the Giant was looking for the pest that had crawled on his face. The expression of rage that the Giant held was terrifying to Carter. This creature looked so much like a person, but the expression was more like what he had seen on the face of the Adversary when Carter and Kat planted the Seeds of Life in the hearts of the people of Dearth.

"Carter. Are you afraid?" Theekisheeb asked.

"A little." Carter admitted.

"I know how you feel. I thought that when I face a Giant, I wouldn't feel fear. Yet it is positively one of the most terrifying things I've experienced." Theekisheeb admitted.

"And why would you be ashamed of being afraid?" Stripesneak asked.

"Because I'm a warrior, and warriors are not supposed to feel fear." Theekisheeb answered.

"Many do think that courage is the absence of fear. True courage, however, is facing whatever it is that causes fear." Stripesneak said. "My father taught me that. It is how I've lived ever since, facing whatever causes fear."

"But what can we do against such a foe?" Selena asked.

"We can trust that Aslan will provide a way. He will not abandon us in our time of need." Brutus said with such confidence that everyone believed him.

"Well I hope he provides a solution soon, because that Giant is almost here." Theekisheeb said as he peeked out of their hiding place and saw the Giant was almost upon them. Just before the Giant could come upon the group, they heard a loud roar. They looked to see something golden leap up at the Giant, who soon began to swat himself all over trying to get the golden blur. Finally the Giant tripped over a hill and fell down the gorge that he had climbed out of.

"You can come out now." A voice that was kind and compassionate, yet serious and firm, said. One by one, the members of Carter's search party came out of their hiding place and looked upon their rescuer. It was a great Lion, bigger than any lion Carter had seen in a documentary or seen at a zoo. The face of the Lion was terrible, yet great at the same time. Carter felt like he knew Aslan, but he had never seen him before. Or had he?

"Aslan." Brutus said as he knelt before the Lion. Selena, Stripesneak, and Theekisheeb followed his example. Carter did the same because he could feel that being disrespectful to this Lion would be a grave mistake.

"Rise." The Lion said. "You are close to your goal, yet the land is full of danger. Giants are roaming the land, gathering enough forces to overtake the beautiful land of Narnia."

"Narnia is about to be invaded?" Theekisheeb asked.

"We must return to warn the King!" Stripesneak said.

"If you do, then you will never be able to rescue Kat." Aslan said. "If you continue on the path you are taking, you will be able to rescue her and return to Cair Paravel in time to warn His Highness of the danger. I sense something is troubling you." Aslan said this last part to Carter and Theekisheeb.

"Sir, I'm worried about the giants. If they're all as bad as the one you took out, then what chance do we have of defeating them?" Carter asked.

"You are not here to fight Giants. You are here to rescue your friend." Aslan replied. "I understand your concern. Be not troubled as I shall see to it that no more Giants give you trouble while you journey in the land. As for you, Theekisheeb, why are you troubled?"

"I always thought I would be a courageous Mouse throughout my life, devoid of fear." Theekisheeb answered. "Yet when that Giant came towards us, I felt fear like never before. I can't help but feel like I can never be the honorable warrior I wanted to be."

"Courage is something that we obtain through much trial and tribulation. Fear not, for when the time comes, you will have enough courage to face any foe." Aslan said. "Now listen to my instructions very carefully. When you reach the White Mountains, which are what the forces of evil call the Pure Fortress, you will need to enter through the hole by the quarry. There will be a tunnel that will lead you to your friend and some of her new friends. You will also find several Rats holding the keys to their cells. You must get these keys in order to free them. Then you must take any other keys you find and free the slaves they have there. They will help you to escape and return to Narnia. Then you must return to Cair Paravel and tell the King what is transpiring."

"Can we really do it?" Theekisheeb asked.

"Whether you do or not is up to you. But now this: The future of Narnia is in your hands and paws." Aslan said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Life in the dungeon was made a little better for Kat thanks to her new friends. Bigfoot always stood up for all of them when the Talking Rats taunted them while Sunrise kept bringing them news on what was going on. Gem the Unicorn always retained hope that somehow they would be rescued. Kat was adamant that Carter was on his way to rescue them, but even Bigfoot didn't see how a boy could rescue them.

"This friend o' yers had no trainin' in combat. How's 'ee suppose ta get us out?" Bigfoot kept asking.

"Carter will find a way. He always does." Kat said.

"Even though you've had to get him out of his messes more than once." Sunrise said. Kat had taken the time to tell her friends about their adventures, and her friends were impressed at the courage, but took note of Carter's recklessness.

"The boy has spirit, but he must learn to use his head." Gem said.

"How is usin' our heads gonna stop those ulgy fellers?" Bigfoot asked.

"More than just charging in is." Gem said.

"Sunrise, is there anything new happening?" Kat asked the Cat while the other two began arguing.

"Not since the last time I checked, but I'll go take a look." Sunrise said as he ran off.

"And 'ere comes the vermin." Bigfoot said as he noticed the Rats coming.

"So, still here are you?" The leader of the Rats said as he scampered in front of the cells.

"Beat it before I beat you!" Bigfoot threatened.

"How? You're not going anywhere." The Rat said. "Your hopping days are over. You may as well become a stuffed animal."

"I'll show you a stuffed animal!" Bigfoot said as he rammed the bars of his cage. The Rat, however, leapt off the bar of the cage and landed with his fellow Rats, who laughed like they had never seen anything more hilarious. They reminded Kat of the groups she had seen at school who liked to cause trouble.

"You wouldn't be so cocky if we weren't in these cages." Gem said.

"But you are in those cages and we're free to do what we want." The Rats said. They laughed and then began to throw rocks at the prisoners.

"To think that Aslan chose your ancestors to be Talking Beasts. They would die of shame if they saw what you were doing now." Gem told them.

"That's kind of impossible because they're already dead!" The Rat leader said. All of the rodents laughed their heads off while the leader entered Kat's cage.

"What are ya up to?" Bigfoot asked.

"Well, I've heard so many good things about little Girls, I wanted to see if they were true." The leader said as he approached Kat. "And what better way than to taste them?" At this the Rat bit down on Kat's hand. As soon as he did that, a loud roar echoed throughout the dungeon that dislodged several rocks from the ceiling. The Rat released his hold on Kat and looked around in fear as did the rest of his gang.

"You have made a terrible mistake, Rat." Gem said.

"Who asked you?" The Rat snapped as he ran back to his pals. "That was probably just a spell of Her Majesty. Nothing to worry about. The golden furball has no power here!" No sooner had he said that than the torches seemed to intensify in their brightness. Everyone had to shield their eyes, although Kat, Gem, and Bigfoot found the light pleasing while the Rats felt like they were going to be sick. In the light stepped forth a great Lion.

"Aslan." Bigfoot said as he and Gem bowed down as politely as they could.

"I-it can't be!" The Rats all said.  
"Rats, I gave your ancestors the ability to speak, but I also warned them. If they did not live as Talking Beasts, they were to go back to the Dumb Beasts that they were taken out of." Aslan said, his voice more stern than the principal at Kat's school.

"Please Sire, no!" The Rats all begged, no longer jeering and taunting. Many of them kissed the ground Aslan walked upon, but were quickly sent back to their group.

"Rats, I take from you the gift of Speech, and reduce you to live out the rest of your lives as Dumb Beasts, and your descendants shall carry this curse as well!" Aslan said as he let out a great big roar that could be felt throughout the Pure Fortress. The slavers quaked in fear while the slaves all looked up with hope in their eyes. Harnilca in her throne room looked around, as if she expected an assassin to jump out at her at any second. The Rats them dropped the keys that they were holding and scampered away. Kat, Bigfoot, and Gem saw that they had ceased to be Talking Beasts and were now Dumb Rats. They were never seen again.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" A voice from behind Aslan asked.

"Nay, for they brought this upon themselves, Son of Adam." Aslan said to someone behind him. "In the Beginning there were animals that were chosen to have the gift of speech, but I warned them that if they did not honor the gift, they would lose it. The Rats chose to serve the path of evil, and brought this upon themselves. Now you must free your friends and warn the King of the danger." Aslan said. Kat had to blink, and when she looked again, Aslan was gone and Carter was standing there holding the key to her cell.

"Carter!" Kat said as soon as she was able to stand up. "What took you so long?"

"Hey, I had to walk a long way to get here." Carter said. "Luckily I was able to make some new friends." Kat then saw that Carter had come with a Tiger, a Wolf, a Minotaur, and a Mouse. With them was Sunshine.

"I found this group outside while I was going to spy on Harnilca. They said they were here to rescue you, so I led them into one of my secret tunnels. We ran into Aslan at the back of the dungeon, and He bade us to follow him. That was when He turned the Rats into Dumb Animals." Sunshine explained.  
"Well I'll be. Your friend's a reliable lad after all!" Bigfoot said as soon as he was out of his cage. He then took the key to Gem's chain and freed the Unicorn.

"Thank you my friend." Gem said.

"Now what are you going to do?" Sunshine asked.

"Free all the slaves that are being kept here." The Mouse Theekisheeb said. Everyone gathered up the keys that the Rats dropped and hurried through the dungeon, freeing every slave that they came across. Soon they had a good sized group as they left the dungeon and came out into the courtyard. There they attracted the gaze of everyone out there, slave and taskmaster alike. Looking up, Carter and Kat saw Harnilca overlooking the courtyard from the safety of the bailey. Kat could've sworn she saw a look of outrage upon the Witch's face.

"Kill them!" Harnilca ordered everyone. Immediately from the walls rose a lot of creatures that the Partners realized were Vultures and Giant Bats. The wicked creatures descended upon the group, prepared to strike, but Bigfoot thought quickly.

He tore off a piece of the cloak Carter was wearing and grabbed a stone from the ground. Using the piece of cloak as a sling, Bigfoot threw the stone at one of the Vultures and hit it on the head. The bird fell dead before it could reach them. Several of the slaves followed Bigfoot's example. They tore of pieces of their garments and used them as slings to fight off the airborne foes. Theekisheeb wasted no time getting out his rapier. The valiant mouse climbed up the walls of the castle and leapt onto the nearest Bat. Theekisheeb used his blade to end the Beast's life while jumping onto the back of a Vulture, doing the same thing and repeating the cycle.

The taskmasters were not about to let this go unpunished. Ogres, Hags, Werewolves, Cruels, and Men (those who sought to overthrow the young King) rushed at the group raising whips, knives, and all sorts of weapons to slay the group. However, several of the Centaurs, Minotaurs, and Fauns that they had freed rushed through the taskmasters, slaying many along the way, and rushed to the slaves who were in chains and freed them. These new comrades gathered up what they could and rushed at the taskmasters who so cruelly mistreated them.  
Drawing his sword, Carter made sure that nothing got near to Kat. He forced back any Werewolf or Ogre that drew too close to them. He could see his friends fighting valiantly against the foe. Selena took down a Hag that was about to throw a knife (Carter later learned that it was the same Hag who helped kidnap Kat) while Brutus engaged a Minotaur who had betrayed Narnia. Red Dwarfs were fighting Black Dwarfs who preferred Black Magic to the goodness of Aslan. Stripesneak fought with a White Tiger who had tried to devour Theekisheeb, who helped by slashing at the White Tiger.

Despite the number of their forces, the servants of Harnilca were better equipped. They had more weapons and armor than the slaves did, and were fighting just to slaughter. Both Carter and Kat could see that they were going to be overwhelmed if they didn't get out of there. Kat did not want to lose her new friends. Carter felt the same way, for he cried out, "Guys! We need to get out of here while we still can!" Brutus heard his cry and ran over to help lessen the amount of foes around them. A cry among their new allies was to retreat. Some of Harnilca's forces tried to lock the gate, but were stopped by Talking Rhinos and Bulls who ran over them and forced the gate open. All the freed slaves ran through the gate, with Bigfoot giving Kat a ride on his back while Carter ran alongside Selena and Stripesneak. The Giants guarding the way in were surprised to see all the slaves, but they had all escaped before they could figure out they were supposed to stop them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The journey back into Narnia was not an easy one. Several Giants tried to stop them due to the fact that they were Narnians. Luckily some of the slaves had the sense to take some crossbows from their masters and used them to get past the Giants while the brutes tried to get the "li'l darts" out of their faces. Each night they had to stop, everyone would take turns keeping watch for Giants and other foes in the north.

Eventually they managed to make it to the river Shribble, which signified the return to Narnia was almost over. Many of the slaves were happy to come back to the home they thought they would never see again, and to the Partners, the country looked even more beautiful than when they had left it. Kat felt peace and joy when she stepped onto the Narnian grass again while Carter felt like his favorite team won the championship. Nevertheless, they remembered that they had to get back to Cair Paravel and warn King Caspian about Harnilca and the invasion she was planning.

After all the Narnians had finished rejoicing, they agreed to journey with the Partners and their friends to Cair Paravel and confirm the news they would be bringing to their king. So the huge group set out across their homeland to protect it from harm. Their return did not go unnoticed by the locals however. Many Talking Birds and Beasts came out to welcome the fugitives home, and some agreed to go on ahead to let the king know that Kat had been found. It was no surprise that when they returned to Cair Paravel that all the members of the search parties were gathered together to welcome Carter's group back and to see if Kat was okay.

"Well done!" Reepicheep said to Theekisheeb when he found him. Reepicheep had been worried about Theekisheeb and was relieved to see that he was alright (Carter learned later on that they were brothers). Gem the Unicorn was greeted by many Narnians, and eventually had to be escorted away by Glenstorm. Dr. Cornelius was able to rescue Carter and Kat from the questions that the congregation had and led them to the tent where Caspian was awaiting them. Due to the bond that had grown between them, Theekisheeb, Selena, Stripesneak, Brutus, Bigfoot, Sunrise, and Gem were also there (Gem had insisted on coming, so Glenstorm allowed her to).

"I am glad that you were able to find your friend." Caspian said to Carter.

"We have completed our quest, Your Majesty." Brutus said in his gruff voice.

"Unfortunately now we have a bigger problem to worry about." Stripesneak said.

"I was kidnapped by servants of Harnilca, who claims to be the apprentice of the White Witch. She wanted to keep me out of the way so that she could conquer Narnia." Kat explained.

"She has allied herself with your enemies and is probably marching towards Narnia now." Carter added. It was then that Trufflehunter entered the tent.

"Sire, an Eagle has come claiming to have news that you must know about." The Badger said.

"Let him in." Caspian said. Trufflehunter then left and brought back a magnificent Eagle.

"I have been scouting about in the North, and I have seen an army of Giants heading this way. They could be in Narnia in just a few days." The Eagle said.

"This is bad." Caspian said. "Narnians aren't used to fighting Giants like they used to."

"I will stand by your side, Sire." Trufflehunter said. "As will everyone else."

"Trufflehunter, find the swiftest Falcons, Hawks, and Eagles there are and send them to every corner of Narnia. Tell them to gather everyone who can fight, and have them meet at the river Shribble. The Giants are not to set foot into Narnia." Caspian said. Trufflehunter bowed and hurried out of the tent.

* * *

Carter was restless that night. He was thinking about the Giants that he had seen while in Ettinsmoor, and the idea of facing an army of them was terrifying. He had seen a lot of horrible creatures that would probably give a lot of courageous men back home nightmares for life, but the ferocity that he had seen these foes display made him nervous like never before. He wasn't sure how they were going to do this. He felt like he'd rather face the Adversary in his true form again.

Carter almost jumped when a knock came at his door. "Come in." He said. The door opened as Kat walked inside.

"Can't sleep either?" Kat asked her friend, who nodded in agreement. "This is one of the biggest things we've done, Carter, and I'm worried that we're going to experience a lot of sorrow in a few days."

"I know Kat. I feel the same way." Carter comforted his friend. "I don't scare easily—"

"Right." Kat said.

"But the idea of facing an army of Giants…" Carter couldn't finish his sentence. Kat understood what he was saying though. She could tell that Carter was scared of the Giants, and he was having trouble finding his courage. Being unsure of himself was one of the things that frustrated him, and she knew it.

"Carter, I'm scared too. I had to go past those Giants when I was brought to Harnilca. Still, what kept me going was you. I knew that you weren't going to stop until I was safe and sound, and you did. You're braver than you feel right now, and I know that you'll become the Carter I know in a few days." Kat said.

"But I'm not just scared about the Giants. I'm worried about our friends. How are they going to be able to stop an army of colossal bullies?" He asked.

"By facing their fears and not running from them." A voice said. The room brightened up as if someone had greatly magnified a camera flash and Aslan stood in the room with them. "You have done well in facing your fears so far. Be comforted, and know that I shall be there too."

"You're going to fight the Giants too?" Kat asked.

"It is Harnilca who needs to be confronted. She will not rest until she has destroyed everything I created Narnia to be. I will not allow that to happen, but I will need your help to do that." Aslan explained.

"But what can we do?" Carter asked.

"I will explain when the time comes. For now, you two must rest."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Carter. Carter!" Someone said as they shook Carter roughly. "Wake up. We have to leave." Carter opened his eyes to see that Brutus was the one shaking him.

"We have to leave to face the Harnilca and the Giants." Theekisheeb said as he climbed up one of Carter's bedposts.

"Thanks." Carter said as he got out of bed. Brutus and Theekisheeb left so Carter would be free to get ready. Carter quickly threw on his clothes and grabbed the sword Caspian gave him and hurried to the great hall. Carter was still amazed at how much of Cair Paravel had been rebuilt in his absence. The walls of the castle were up and many rooms were refurbished with materials that had long ago been looted.

Carter found Caspian, Glenstorm, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Reepicheep, Brutus, Stripesneak, Selena, Theekisheeb, Gem, Sunrise, Bigfoot, and Kat waiting for him just outside what used to be the great hall. They hadn't finished rebuilding that part of Cair Paravel yet, but Caspian had decided that he would do so as soon as the Giants were defeated.

"Bears and beds. You took your time getting' here." Trumpkin said.

"But he made it, Trumpkin." Trufflehunter said.

"Yeah, now we can face some of the most dangerous brutes ever." Trumpkin replied.

"I believe it is time that we joined the troops." Caspian reminded them of what they needed to do. Trumpkin mumbled something that Carter couldn't hear and followed the King out of the castle to where several of Narnia's inhabitants stood armed and ready for battle.

"Is this it?" Carter asked, remembering the ferocity of the Giant they faced in Ettinsmoor.

"Reinforcements are waiting at the River Shribble." Glenstorm reminded him.

"Everyone!" Caspian began speaking. "For years, Narnia had been held in the grasp of men who sought to make this beautiful land more like the countries of Telmar or Calormen. Those who would've preferred for things to remain that way have been sent out of this world by Aslan. Those who remained have tried to heal the wounds that were inflicted upon this land by the race of Men. Now we face a greater threat, one that is more dangerous than Miraz or his armies.

"Harnilca the apprentice of the White Witch now leads an army of Giants to Narnia to proclaim herself Queen. Everyone here remembers what the tales tell of her master and her Hundred Year rule. I have reason to believe that Harnilca may be just as terrible as her mentor, if not far worse. I know many of you are afraid of facing such foes, but if you do not stand and fight, then they will take your homes from you, and make you and your families slaves. I have never faced a Giant in battle before, but as King, I will do what I must to protect everything I hold dear. I know that Aslan will protect us if we remember all that He has done for Narnia, and never lose faith in Him. I know that Aslan will aide us, and we can win this battle! Now I must ask you, are you willing to face this threat with me and defend the liberties Aslan has given you?"

This speech earned a great cheer from everyone present. Carter and Kat joined in because they were going to stand with their friends and help them face off against the Giants. The Partners flet no fear anymore, almost as if the Guardian was standing with them, patting them on their heads like he did on their journey through Dearth. They just knew that they were going to survive this attack.

While the troops continued to cheer, they followed Caspian (who mounted his trusted horse Destrier) to the place where the entire army of Narnia was gathering. Everyone was quiet during the march, and many Narnians watched the armor-laden warriors as they passed by. Kat was sure that the dark clouds she saw gathering in the North were part of some foul spell of the Witch Harnilca.

After a few days of marching, they arrived at the River Shribble where they joined up with a large battle-force of soldiers from across Narnia. There were Marsh-Wiggles from the marshes, Talking Elephants, Hippos, and Giraffes from the southern woods, Centaurs, Fauns, Satyrs, Minotaurs, and many other creatures from across Narnia.

"There're a lot of blokes 'ere fer their country." Bigfoot said.

"I hope it'll make a difference." Kat said as she looked around.

"It takes more than numbers to win a battle." Glenstorm told them.

It didn't take long for the Giants to be spotted. They stood taller than the hills around them (even Giant Wimbleweather was intimidated) and had something that no Giant had ever been seen with before: armor. The Giants had chain-mail armor on them and helms that made them seem like horned demons. They mainly carried spiked clubs, but some of them had spiked boots as well. As soon as the Giants saw the Narnians on the other side of the river, they broke all order and began charging at the army.

"Archers, fire!" Caspian ordered. Kat was among the archers (she was given a bow from Caspian while they were waiting for Carter to get up), and her arrow only grazed a Giant on the cheek. That was enough to distract the Giant long enough for him to trip over a boulder. When some of the Giants fell to the arrows, they were trampled by their companions. As the Giants crossed the river, the Narnian forces charged forward to engage the Giants.

The Narnians made up for the lack of size with strategy. Gryphons and Eagles flew in and pecked them in the faces, Centaurs and Talking Elephants used rope to trip them up, and the rest used their swords and weapons to weaken the ankles of the Giants. It was basically in-and-out strategies, as the Giants retaliated with ferocity. Several Narnians were stepped on by the Giants, and their clubs got others. Carter and Kat, being unfamiliar with battles, could not tell who was winning the battle (in fact neither side seemed to be winning at the moment).

"Caspian! I don't know how much longer we can keep this up!" Kat called over to Caspian, who had just avoided getting squished with Carter, Brutus, and Stripesneak.

"You won't be able to." Said a familiar voice. Landing right behind them, on the back of a Dragon, was Harnilca. The Witch was different from when they met her last time. Harnilca still had her crown, but now she was dressed in a black suit of armor and carried a large spear and a cudgel.

"So you are the Witch who seeks to take over Narnia." Caspian said.

"I'm just following in the footsteps of my master." Harnilca replied as she dismounted the Dragon, who flew off to fight.

"The White Witch was a monster mocking the appearance of Humans." Stripesneak said, baring his teeth at her.

"And it appears that you're no better than she was." Brutus said to her.

"Speaking of appearances, who is it that's keeping a secret from his King?" Harnilca said.

"Brutus, what is she talking about?" Carter asked. The Minotaur ignored him and charged at Harnilca. This Witch clearly did not need magic to fight, as she calmly twirled the spear around and sent Brutus back, severely injured.

"No!" Stripesneak roared. Baring his fangs, the Tiger ran to the Witch with Carter not far behind. Harnilca managed to hit Stripesneak with the butt of her spear and deflected Carter's attack with her cudgel.

"Is this the best you can do?" Harnilca asked. "I think that Aslan made a mistake when you two were sent into this world."

"Aslan never makes a mistake!" Caspian said as he prepared to attack Harnilca. However, the Witch sent a blast of magic at him and the king was knocked down.

"What he says is true." A powerful voice said. Everyone turned to see Aslan standing behind Harnilca, his face looking extremely cross. The Giants continued to fight, while many of the Narnians continued to fight valiantly.

"It can't be! You cannot stop me! I'm the most powerful Witch this world has ever seen!" Harnilca screamed at Aslan.

"Alas, I can. Your evil is at an end Harnilca." Aslan said.

"No! I refuse! I will conquer the world!" Harnilca screamed as she casted a spell on herself and she turned into a Giantess. She grabbed Caspian before anyone could react and kicked Stripesneak into Bigfoot.

"Carter. Kat. Now you must act." Aslan said as he took a swipe at Harnilca's feet. The attack shouldn't have been that painful, but Harnilca screamed as if she had broken her foot. Kat fired an arrow at her wrist and the Witch released her grip on the King. Before they could react, Aslan leapt up and grabbed Caspian before he could hit the ground. Carter than struck her foot that hadn't suffered pain yet (her left foot) and almost got stepped on. Harnilca tried to step on them, but Kat kept firing arrows at her while Carter kept slashing. Soon her right big toe looked as if she bumped into a rosebush with it.

"Enough of this!" Harnilca's voice boomed. She began chanting some words and the Partners felt their feet grow cold. Looking down, they saw that the stones had piled up around them and gave them no room to kick them open. They each reached down to try and tear them off, but the rocks and gravel just began to crawl up their hands. While Harnilca chanted, Aslan came up to the Partners and roared. The roar made the friends think of all the good things they've done on their adventures, while it made Harnilca think of all the people she tortured and made her realize that her evil was at an end.

The gravel and stones removed themselves from Carter and Kat, allowing them to move out of Aslan's way. The Lion then leapt at the Giant Witch and took a swipe at her face. The shaking of the earth that followed was the signal that the apprentice of the White Witch had fallen for good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After Harnilca fell, the battle went much better for the Narnians. The Giants were now leaderless, and without someone to tell them what to do were completely helpless. The Narnians were able to continue their tactics to take the Giants down before they got the sense that they were losing and surrendered. Caspian then made a treaty with the Giants that if they would pay tribute to Narnia and swore to never return to Narnia, then they could keep their lives. The Giants agreed and departed for their homes.

The victory, however, did not come without a price. Several Narnians had been killed by the Giants. Bodies of Centaurs, Minotaurs, Fauns, Talking Beasts, and Men laid everywhere, never to rise again. There were many who were injured, and didn't look as if they were going to make it. It was the saddest sight Carter had ever seen.

"You look troubled." Aslan said as he walked up to the Partners.

"I've read so many books and seen a lot of movies that showed battles, but experiencing it in person. It's just…I don't know." Carter said.

"Aslan, why did so many have to die because of one person's wickedness?" Kat asked the Lion.

"It is because of the love they had for their people. They knew that if Harnilca was allowed to invade Narnia, she would've brought in a reign of terror upon the Narnians. They gave up their lives to protect all who live here. It saddens me to see so many suffer, but I know that they shall be rewarded for their love." Aslan said as he touched each of them with his nose. "Be comforted. Think of all the lives you have saved."

As Aslan said this, Carter remembered all the Dryads, Naiads, People, and Talking Beasts back in Narnia who were waiting for news about the battle. He realized that because of their efforts, they would be able to live in peace and freedom. Carter looked at his friend and saw that she felt the same way. Knowing the results of their actions brought peace to both of them.

"Carter! Kat!" Trufflehunter called out as he ran up to them and bowed to Aslan. "Aslan, forgive me, but their presence is needed!"

"Lead us, Badger." Aslan said as Trufflehunter led them to where Caspian was waiting. There, they found Gem, Sunrise, Stripesneak, and Reepicheep looking over Bigfoot, Selena, Brutus, and Theekisheeb. All of them were severely wounded, and looked as if they were about to pass on.

"Thank Aslan ye're safe." Bigfoot said when he saw them.

"I don't think we have much longer." Selena said as she winced from a pain in her leg.

"You have all done well for Narnia. Your courage shall be rewarded." Aslan told them.

"It is death I deserve." Brutus said.

"Why do you say that?" Aslan asked.

The Minotaur paused for a bit before explaining. "While we were fighting to free Narnia from the Telmarines, the Dwarf Nikabrik tried to use his own plan to win back the country. He tried to get some of us Minotaurs to help him. I was one of them. I refused, however. I was determined that the days when Minotaurs fought against Aslan were gone and were never going to come back. However, I was fearful that knowing of this evil would've made me a traitor to my king, and I kept silent. My fear almost meant the return of the White Witch, and I have been ashamed of myself ever since." To Caspian he added, "I am sorry that I couldn't be the loyal subject that you deserve."

"Don't talk that way." Caspian said. "You have been one of Narnia's greatest helpers, and you have more courage than you realize. I understand your reasons for not wanting to confess your mistake, but know that I forgive you."

"And can you forgive yourself of what you've done?" Aslan asked Brutus.

"I don't know. I know that what I did was wrong, and I have no intention of doing so again. I guess then I can say yes." Brutus said.

"Then be whole. All of you." No sooner had Aslan said this than all four of their friends were healed and able to walk again. As soon as they were up, they all bowed before Aslan and thanked him. Aslan then went across the battlefield, healing many who were wounded.

As they journeyed back to Cair Paravel, people came out to celebrate the victory. Dryads left their trees while Naiads came dripping out of their pools to dance with the victorious Narnians. Children came running to greet the heroes of Narnia while parents looked at the procession with gratitude. A festival was held at Cair Paravel that lasted for three days. Carter couldn't remember most of what happened, but he knew that he and Kat had a good time. During that time, Carter was given the Knighthood of Narnia while Kat was named a Lady of the Court. Brutus, Theekisheeb, Stripesneak, and Bigfoot were also made Knights of Narnia while Gem, Sunrise, and Selena were given places in the Court as well.

The next day, Carter and Kat walked into the courtyard to see Caspian talking to Aslan. The matter seemed to be serious, for Caspian appeared to be troubled by something. Carter wanted to go and ask what it was, but Kat thought it would've been rude. They were about to walk away when Aslan called them over.

"Is something wrong?" Kat asked them.

"No. It's just…we need to discuss this with the others." Caspian said. About half an hour later Glenstorm, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, Doctor Cornelius, Reepicheep, Theekisheeb, Selena, Stripesneak, Brutus, Gem, Bigfoot, and Sunrise were all gathered around with their friends.

"Carter. Kat. I'm afraid the time has come for you to return home." Caspian explained.

"Did we do something wrong?" Carter asked.

"You did everything right. You've done the service that Narnia needed you for. Now it is time for you to return to your world." Aslan explained.

"Will we be able to return to Narnia someday?" Kat asked.

"I'm afraid not. This will be the last that you see of Narnia." Aslan said.

"But why?" Kat asked.

"You two have gained the knowledge and courage that you needed to save Narnia from destruction. Now it is time for you two to take that to your world. It will help you and your families in the days to come." Aslan explained.

"There always comes a time when a Bird has to leave the nest." Trufflehunter said, although his expression was a sad one.

"So we won't see any of our friends again?" Carter asked. Aslan only nodded in response. Knowing that this was the last they would ever see any of them, Carter and Kat said their good-byes to their new friends. Once everyone had said their last words, the Partners found themselves in the Woods between the Worlds with Aslan with their old clothes back on.

"Aslan, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Are you the Guardian?" Kat asked.

"In Narnia I was known as Aslan. In Dearth I am known as The Guardian." Aslan said as he changed into the Guardian.

"You said 'was'. What happened to Narnia?" Carter asked.

"Look here." The Guardian pointed to the ground. Carter and Kat looked to see a hollow in the grass. "There was once a pool here that led to the world of Narnia. That world ended a long time ago."

"Wait, so how could we have gone to Narnia if Narnia is gone?" Kat asked.

"Did we go back in time?" Carter asked.

"You did. Had you not done so, the history of Narnia would've been changed for the worse. Your help has allowed Narnian history to continue as it should." The Guardian explained.

"What happened to Caspian and the others?" Kat asked.

"No one can know the story of another." The Guardian said. "I will say that they never forgot you two."

"Does this mean that we're not going to travel to another world again?" Carter asked.

"There will come a time when you two will be needed again. Until that time, live happy lives with your families." The Guardian said as they walked to another pool. "Now return home and remember what you have learned."

The Partners then entered the pool and found themselves back by the creek where their adventure began. The two of them got back on their feet, brushed the dirt off their clothes and hurried back home. When Carter got back to his house, he found his Mom waiting in the car. When she asked what happened to him, he replied, "I just tripped."


End file.
